onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Bar "Chez Blueno" (Hypothèses)/@comment-13940863-20140305121608/@comment-5959745-20140312062451
Eh bien voilà le spoil complet :) http://orojackson.com/threads/one-piece-chapter-741-spoilers.3299/page-2 Chapter 741 - Usoland the Liar The cover is Straw Hat crew in military camos Usopp runs, wondering how the hell to get out of there. He's still blaming Franky. Trebol grabs a receiver for the PA system and yells out to the whole facility for the toys to stop gawking and get back to work. The toys realize there's a revolt going on, and hopes for success. The fallen Tontattas are munbling Usoland's name. Trebol and Sugar wonders who that is, and Leo screams USOLAND! He tells Trebol that that's the name of the legendary hero who will save the whole country, to which Trebol laughs. After hearing their tale, he tells them that's all a lie. Whoever this Usoland guys is, he's a coward and must have already ran off. Usopp hears the conversation, and confirms Trebol's suspicions are correct. But the Tontattas do not back down, Leo tells him Usoland will keep his promise and come kick his ass. Trebol stomps on Leo. Then as other Tontattas cry in support of Leo's claim, he walks around stomping on all of them, making them squeal under his feet. That's enough!! Usopp comes out of hiding. He screams at the Tontattas that Trebol is right... he has been lying all this time! He's not a hero, nor is his name Usoland. I am Usopp, the sniper of the Straw Hats. A pirate! Leo asks him but he's still a hero, right? Usopp replies, no, he's no hero, he's a pirate. Trebol asks him if he's come back just to confirm his lies, and Usopp said he'd rather gamble his life here than to live with this on his conscious. Remember my name, it is USOPP! And if I die here, build a statue of me next to Noland! I'll become your "legendary hero" here and now! All the toys at the factory hears his speech, the man who will be their hero. Usopp attacks Trebol with Shurikens (Plantanas Shruiken?) made out of plants, which seems to have chopped Trebol in half! (although he's likely a logia...) Meanwhile in the room of Suits as Luffy, Violet, and Kyros waits for their opportunity, Kyros finds a good sword to use. Violet explains to Luffy how Kyros was in the tournament, and Kyros' flashback begins. A young boy named Kyros, age of 15, murdered someone in the slums. The king and his men come to arrest him, and he attacks King Riku. (Kyros looks like young Dragon btw) As the guards try to fire upon Kyros, the king stops them. He asks Kyros to come with him. Enraged Kyros had committed murder to avenge the death of his friend. He must fight in the Coliseum to win his freedom. A hundred win is needed for it. In matter of 4 months he has earned his freedome with one hundred victories. But he has grown to like the Coliseum, as he is wanted and needed there. He chooses to stay. He continues to build victories after victories, and contestants from all over the world come to challenge Kyros. He fought giants, and even Fishmen underwater. After 4 years, he has reached the heights no gladiator has ever seen... 1000 victories. Kyros visits his friend's grave, and meets King Riku there. He burst in tears saying no matter what he does the rest of his life, he is remembered as a murderer. He wishes people would just forget about him entirely... Ironically, the wish of his youth was granted decades later, in the worst possible way. End of chapter No chapter next issue.